


Born to Be Yours

by HedaAna



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Falling In Love, Fine Stud Lexa, Fluff, G!p Lexa, Girl Penis Lexa, Instant Attraction, Lawyer!Lexa - Freeform, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, Octaven, Past Finn Collins/Clarke Griffin, SO MUCH FLUFF, Smut, Soulmates, doctor!clarke
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-07-06 19:48:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15892899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HedaAna/pseuds/HedaAna
Summary: Clarke decides to break up with her on again off again boyfriend for good. She meets a gorgeous brunette at a club and sparks fly instantly. Follow Clexa on this fluffy ride as they fall in love





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Huh i did it again. Another new story. I just couldn't help it you guys. I have so many ideas in my head and I really wanted to write something cute and fluffy. Cant do angst these days. Hopefully you guys enjoy it and will be patient with me as i update my other stories at a snails pace.  
> Kudos and comments appreciated as usual.

Clarke stormed into her apartment and slammed the door behind her. She fell back on the couch "Urghhh! Finn is such an Asshole! I'm so done with his shit" she groaned when she heard a snort from her right. She turned and glared at her best friend "what?"

 

"Well princess that's what you always say and then you're back with him after a couple of weeks when you get too horny." Raven snarked. "Yup but this is the last time. I don't even know why I bother with him. He's not even good in bed. I guess I've just been too lazy to date anyone new. But not anymore! I can't deal with his crap any more." Clarke said with finality in her tone.

 

"Yassss! You know what this means right Rae?" Said Octavia happily jumping on the couch. Raven and Octavia looked at each other exchanging a silent look before looking back at Clarke "We're going clubbing bitches! Griffster is back on the market." They yelled out jumping up and down. Clarke rolled her eyes and shook her head smiling at her best friends antics.

 

***********

 

Clarke was having an amazing time at the new night club Grounders that had opened recently. She was dancing with her best friends and she felt happy again. She vowed to herself that she would never settle for less. Never again. She deserved someone who would give her their all as she did to every relationship she was in. Lost in her thoughts she didn't realise when her friends ran off to the bathroom. She was looking around when her eyes fell on the most amazing woman she had ever seen. The tall lithe brunette was leaning on her elbows with her back to the bar. She could feel her intense gaze on her. Feeling bold thanks to the liquid courage coursing through her veins she raised her index finger and motioned the brunette to come over.

 

The brunette threw back the rest of her drink slammed her glass on the bar and walked towards her. She felt her breath hitch as the other girl walked closer. The stranger was wearing tight black jeans and a charcoal grey vest. Yup just the vest, no shirt. As she got closer Clarke's baby blues met with the most striking green eyes she had ever seen and she forgot to breathe when the stranger put her hands on her hips moving effortlessly with her to the beat. They danced for long moments just staring in to each other's eyes and moving to the beat. They grinded against each other lost in the beat and one another. There was just something about this girl that had her captivated. She could feel the chemistry between them. The electricity that coursed through The negligible space between their their bodies had warmth pooling in her lower belly and her mind foggy with want. It just felt so right. Like they had done this before. Like they had known each other in a past life. Their bodies fit perfectly and Lexa's hands on her hips felt like they had always belonged there. Clarke had never felt this way about anyone she just met. It was at the same time exciting as it was terrifying.

 

The song changed to a particularly sexy one and feeling bold Clarke turned around her back flush against the brunette's front and she grinded her hips into the other girl. She inhaled sharply when she felt a huge bulge against her ass. Clarke was insanely turned on by this point. God she wanted this girl to ravish her so badly. She turned around and smashed their lips together. The kiss was heated and intense. She opened her mouth to let in the tongue that had been begging for permission. The brunette thoroughly explored her mouth and she felt her legs become weak. Pulling back she husked in the other girls ear standing on her tip toes "You wanna get out of here? Take me somewhere else."

 

The brunette nodded and grabbing her hand pulled her out of the club after Clarke had grabbed her purse and jacket from the coat check. Standing outside the club the brunette looked at her "Hey I'm Lexa. I realised that we never introduced ourselves and I want you to remember the name you will be screaming in ecstasy from now on."

 

Clarke chuckled at the brunette's boldness. It was a massive turn on "Cocky are we? I'm Clarke. Wouldn't want you to forget the name you'll be screaming either." She smirked. "Mmmmh Clarke! It suits you. I have a proposition for you Clarke. I don't know if you feel this energy that's between us. I just know we're meant to be more than a one night stand. So will you do me the honour of going on a date with me." Clarke was simultaneously shocked and relieved at Lexa's reply. She was glad that she wasn't the only one feeling this way. She had never felt this way in any other relationship before let alone with a complete stranger.

 

"Oh god I'm so glad you feel it too. I've never felt this way before. I would love to go on a date with you Lexa." Lexa grinned back at her and Clarke felt her heart skip a beat. Grabbing her hand Lexa dragged her to her car and Clarke happily followed "My lady." Lexa said opening the passenger door for her. Clarke chuckled at the brunette's dorkiness and kissed her cheek sliding into the front seat.

 

Clarke texted her friends letting them know where she had gone and told them not to worry about her. Lexa drove them to a 24 hour diner she had never been to. They slid into a booth. They ordered a wide variety of breakfast dishes from pancakes to stuffed omelettes and bacon and the best dish that Lexa told her was this place's specialty the Nutella stuffed French toast. Which tasted like heaven on a plate. They talked and talked as they made their way through the mountain of food. 

 

Lexa told her that she was a corporate lawyer working as a partner at the firm Trikru & Associates. She was an only child but had a step brother when her dad remarried after many years of her mothers death. Her mother died when she was a baby so she had only known her step mother and was very fond of her. "She's a sweet woman. I wish the same could be said for her son." She snorted. 

 

She told Clarke she was not fond of her stepbrother. They just never got along. He was a trouble child and blamed her for stealing his mothers love. He hated her from the start and always blamed her for everything that went wrong in his life while they were growing up. She told Clarke that she was intersex. She was confident in herself and her body thanks to her parents who loved her and encouraged her to be herself. Clarke told Lexa that she had no problem with the brunette being intersex. It didn't matter to her how the other person identified. What mattered was how she felt about them and who they were as a person. Lexa looked at her amazed and grateful.

 

Clarke told Lexa that she was also an only child and was working at Arkadia hospital and was a peaditrician. She told Lexa that she had recently broken up with her on again off again boyfriend who was an Asshole and that she was so done with and so over that. They toasted with coffee to not letting Asshole's get them down. Clarke had never felt so comfortable with anyone ever before. It was almost 4 AM when Lexa drove her back to her apartment. 

 

The brunette looked at her a bit nervously scratching the back of her neck "I know we just met but I really wanna see you again Clarke. When can I see you again?" Clarke clenched her jaw trying not to smile at the brunette's adorableness. She was just too cute. She felt her heart expanding and God it felt so right even though it was all happening so fast. She got on her tip toes and kissed the other girl gently on the lips. They kissed softly for a few moments before Clarke pulled back. Lexa leaned down resting their foreheads together. 

 

"Are you free tonight? Let me take you on a date." Clarke husked looking into forest green eyes. 

 

"YOU wanna take ME on a date?" Lexa asked surprised.

 

"Yes I do. Why is that so surprising?" Clarke asked. 

 

"Well just that no ones ever asked me on a date before. It's usually me who does that." Lexa replied shrugging her shoulders.

 

"Well I find that shocking. You Lexa Woods are worth pursuing. And I would love to take you on a date." Clarke said pecking the brunette on her lips. Lexa grinned at her and Clarke felt her heart grow a bit more at that smile that was definitely her new favourite sight. 

 

"And you Clarke Griffin are something else. I've never met a girl like you before." They exchanged numbers and Lexa said that she would text Clarke her address so the blonde could pick her up for their date tonight. They said goodbye after a few more kisses and Clarke headed up to her apartment to get some sleep before she needed to get up and plan a date.

*********************************

It was noon by the time she had showered and gotten ready. She headed into the kitchen for some coffee to find her two best friend and roommates making out in the kitchen. They looked up as Clarke walked in. Raven was grinning at her "So Clarkie who's the lucky person that you boned last night? You got in pretty late didn't you? What no sleepover?"

 

Octavia put a cup of coffee in front of her "Let her at least have some coffee first babe. Then you can interrogate her all you want." She walked up to Raven wrapping her arms around her girlfriends shoulders kissing her temple. "Mhmmm thanks O" Clarke said taking a big sip of her coffee.

 

"No, no can do. Mama needs her juicy gossip now. I've been out of the dating scene since forever so I gotta live vicariously through Griff here, now that she's back in the game." Raven grinned at her.

 

"Rae!!" Octavia exclaimed in a mock offended tone lightly slapping her girlfriends shoulder. Raven cackled in response and grabbed onto Octavia's arms wrapped around her shoulder to stop her as she made to move away. She turned her head and kissed Octavia's cheek "I'm joking babe. You know I love being chained to you." She said grinning. Octavia just shook her head and looked at her girlfriend lovingly kissing her chastely "Why do I even put up with you?" "Mhmm cause you love me and because I'm awesome." Raven quipped.

 

Clarke smiled at her best friends interaction. God those two were so perfect for each other. Raven was a cocky mischievous little shit but she was loyal to a fault and extremely calm under pressure. Octavia was usually the calm one in normal situations trying to contain Raven from getting too out of hand but she was easy to anger and get aggressive when something or someone hurt the people she loved and that's where Raven came in to cool her burning rage. You didn't want Octavia as an enemy trust me. They balanced each other so well and no matter what happened they had stayed together and their relationship was indestructible. Clarke hoped she could have that with someone some day. Could she have that with Lexa? Was Lexa the one that her parents had always insisted that she would meet one day? Clarke shook herself out of her thoughts. She was getting ahead of herself. They had only been on one date after all. The thought of Lexa brought a fluttery feeling to her stomach and she caught herself smiling without realising it.

 

"Aha look look at her Tae. She's smiling like an idiot and has googly eyes and shit" Raven screeched bouncing in her seat and pointing in her direction. Clarke shook her head unable to wipe the smile of her face "Yes I met someone at the club yesterday. No I didn't sleep with them." She added on quickly to shut Raven up before she could ask any more inappropriate questions. "So who are they Clarke? You seem happy" Octavia asked her gently.

 

Clarke smiled at her friends "Well her name is Lexa and she's amazing you guys. We had this instant connection and she was such a gentlewomen. She said she didn't want to ruin that spark by making it a one night thing and wanted to get to know me. She took me out on a date and it was so good. I've never connected to another person so easily. I felt so comfortable with her like we've known each other forever. She wanted to see me again so I asked her out on a date today."

 

Her friends had big grins on their faces as she gushed about Lexa "Damn this girls got you pussy whipped already and you haven't even slept with her yet." Raven exclaimed. Clarke smirked internally at Ravens comment. If only Raven knew what Lexa was packing. And from what she felt last night it had been big. She felt her face flush at the memory of the long hard member rubbing against her backside as she had grinded into Lexa. 

 

"Wow Clarke I'm so happy for you. I've never seen you like this before. I hope this girl treats you right or she better watch her back. You tell her your best friend is a cop okay so she doesn't try anything." Clarke laughed at Octavia's comment. "O she's a lawyer. I doubt she'd be intimidated by your threats." She saw her best friends eyes widen at that. "Wow okay. Then tell her your other bestie is a rocket scientist and can make things go boom and get away with it cause her girlfriend is a cop." Clarke looked at he friends in disbelief "So you want me to tell a person I just met, who happens to be a lawyer no less that one of my best friends is a murderer and the other a corrupt cop. Is that really the first impression you want her to have of you guys?"

 

"Hmm you do have a point there Griffster." Raven nodded. "Idiots, you're both idiots." Clarke muttered shaking her head in disbelief walking back to her room. "Where are you going?" She heard Raven yell. "I have a date to plan remember?" Clarke answered her walking into her room and grabbing her phone. She felt a grin break out on her face when she saw a message from Lexa on her screen.

 

Lexa (9:00 AM)

Good morning beautiful. Hope you slept well. Text me the time for our date when you wake up. I can't wait to see you again ;)

 

Clarke felt her stomach squirm pleasantly. God this girl was perfect. Grinning Clarke texted back.

 

"Hey gorgeous. I can't wait to see you too. I'll pick you up at 7. I hope that's ok? Dress casual okay."

 

Clarke got an instant reply a minute later after sending the message.

 

Lexa (12:35 PM)

Yes 7 is perfect. So where are you taking me?

 

Clarke (12:36 PM)

Well it's a surprise. What's the fun if I tell you now?

 

Lexa (12:36 PM)

Oh come on Clarke! Don't be like that. I must say it's a weird feeling not having to plan a date. The suspense is killing me.

 

Clarke (12:37 PM)

Weird good or weird bad?

 

Lexa (12:37PM)

Hmm definitely weird good. I think!? :p

 

Clarke chuckled at Lexa's antics. God this girl was just so adorable.

 

Clarke (12:38 PM)

Good. Like I said you deserve it. I have to go now. Got a date to plan and all. I'll see you tonight gorgeous.

 

Lexa (12:38 PM)

Smooth. And I thought I was good :p see you tonight beautiful :*


	2. Chapter 2

Clarke arrived at Lexa's apartment building at exact 7. It was an impressive building with a guard at the entrance. She waited for Lexa to come down after she texted to let her know that she had arrived. Lexa came out and Clarke lost her breath. She was wearing skin tight black skinny jeans with a green flannel button up with the sleeves rolled up above her elbows and first two buttons undone showing a hint of cleavage.

While Clarke was drooling over Lexa the brunette was in awe of the sight in front of her as well. Clarke was wearing denim cut off shorts that highlighted her ass perfectly and a white crop top. Lexa licked her lips at the view of all the skin. God she was so attracted to this girl it was insane. She felt a pull towards her that she just couldn't explain. Clarke was the first one to regain her senses and realise that they were standing in the middle of the side walk just gawking at each other. She walked up to Lexa putting an extra sway to her hips. She saw Lexa gulp visibly. She smirked and pecked the brunette's cheek. "Hi" she pulled back and looked into the emerald pools that had captivated her. 

"Hey." Lexa husked back. "Are you ready to go?" Clarke asked. Lexa nodded so Clarke grabbed her hand leading her towards her car. She realised how perfectly their hands fit together. The warmth from the brunette's palm infusing into her being. She smiled at how right it felt. She opened the door of her jeep for Lexa to get into the passenger seat. Lexa smirked at her as she slid into the driver seat. "So where are we going?" Clarke glanced at her date and smirked "Well it's a surprise so you just have to wait for a while."

Lexa turned on the radio to the classic rock channel and they sang along to the songs as Clarke drove them to the destination. When the pulled up to the biggest arcade in town Lexa turned and looked at her in awe "You are so unpredictable. I'm gonna be in trouble with you aren't I?" Clarke bit her lower lip in nervousness thinking that Lexa didn't like her idea. She just wanted to do something fun. They both had such demanding careers and saw the ugly side of life on a regular basis. She wanted to forget that for a while and just have some lighthearted fun. "You don't like it. Shit! You must think I'm so immature." Clarke looked down not able to look at her date. Lexa put two fingers under her chin and gently lifted her face. Clarke was met with pools of green that were looking at her with something akin to fondness. "Hey no actually I love it. I just didn't expect you to bring me here. So are you ready to lose Griffin?" Looking at Lexa's taunting smirk Clarke felt her competitive side come to life "Oh you are so going down. Don't underestimate me Woods."

They lost count of time in the arcade. They played game after game competing against each other while lightly teasing and taunting each other. Both of their competitive sides coming out. They kept it light and fun chatting about various things as the played game after game. Their skills were equally matched and their score ended up tied "Come on Clarke just one more game to determine the winner. What do you wanna play?" Lexa looked at Clarke her eyes radiating pure joy. Clarke smiled at her. The brunette smiling at her was quickly becoming one of her favourite sights. "Nope no more games. I'm starving. Come on let me take you to dinner stud."

Clarke dragged a grumbling Lexa to her truck. She took Lexa to a hidden hole in the wall cafe that had amazing food. They talked about everything and anything as the ate. They avoided talking about their past. Clarke had never been more glad to be left handed as Lexa held her right hand with her left hand the whole time they ate and chatted. They fought over the bill as Clarke had payed for everything in the arcade and Lexa felt it was only fair if she payed for dinner. Clarke refused stating that she had asked Lexa on a date so she would pay. Lexa ended giving up to the blonde as Clarke pouted at her. She realised that she was in trouble as she was unable to refuse this girl that she had only known for less than 24 hours anything. She was surprised that she didn't feel the usual anxiety at this realisation. Everything with Clarke just felt so right. This was just insane how comfortable she felt with this girl.

As they stood outside Lexa's apartment building Clarke leaned toward the brunette and joined their lips together. The kiss was soft and unhurried. They slowly explored each other mouth. Clarke sucked on the brunette's soft and plump lower lip and lightly bit it. Lexa let out a moan and pulled her closer. Breaking the kiss Clarke tried to regain her breath. She leaned her forehead against Lexa's. Lexa brought up her hands and caressed her cheeks with her thumbs cupping her face. "You wanna come up?" Lexa's voice was husky and her pupils were blown. "It's a work day tomorrow. I don't think that's a good idea. And we decided to get to know each other first right?" Lexa nodded at her answer giving her a chaste kiss "When can I see you again? Are you up for a second date?" Clarke let out a laugh "Yes. Yes I am totally up for a second date. I'll let you know when I'm free." Clarke gave Lexa another chaste kiss and pulled back. "Goodnight Clarke. I had a really good time. Thank you." Clarke smiled at the cuteness that was Lexa. She was so enamoured already with the brunette. "Goodnight Lexa. I'm glad that your first experience of being taken on a date didn't suck." 

Clarke had a huge smile on her face the whole drive back to her apartment. She couldn't wait for the next weekend when she would be able to see the brunette again.


	3. Chapter 3

Clarke and Lexa had been dating for a month now. They had had 4 weekend dates but that had never been enough for them so they usually met up for lunch once or twice a week. They were already hooked on each other. For the first time that didn't bother Lexa. Clarke was an amazing woman. The blond was bubbly, vivacious, smart and incredibly beautiful. Her raspy voice cast a spell on Lexa and she felt herself drowning in everything Clarke. They hadn't moved past heavy make out sessions yet. But Lexa felt that they were ready to take the next step now if Clarke wanted to.

Clarke was taking her out today. She smiled to herself. It still amazed her that Clarke did such things for her. How Clarke would hold doors open for her and even pull out her chair. Clarke was always the perfect gentlewoman when she took Lexa out. It always made her smile as she got the chance to breath and relax. For once not having to be in the dominant role and making all the decisions after a hard day at work. No one had ever done that for her before. All girls she had gone out with just expected her to take the lead in everything and be the dominant partner just because she had a penis. It was the stupidest thing ever. She had never realised how much she craved someone taking care of her for once.

Clarke was always able to sense her mood just from her voice when she had had a hard day at court. Clarke would come over to her place and make her dinner. Lexa would soak in the hot bath that Clarke had drawn for her to relax in while she cooked. Clarke was an exquisite cook and Lexa honestly preferred the meals Clarke cooked over the fancy dinners they had at expensive restaurants.

~~~~~~<<<<~~~~~~~~~

Clarke had sensed that Lexa had had a hard day at court when she had called to confirm the time for their date. She had immediately suggested that they stay in this Friday and Lexa had readily agreed confirming Clarke's suspicions that the brunette was not in the mood to go out and needed some relaxation. Clarke had decided to cook Lexa's favourite comfort meal Fettuccine Alfredo with grilled chicken.

She felt strong familiar arms wrap around her. She smiled and leaned back into the body behind her. She was almost done with the chicken. Her senses were assaulted with the scent of sandalwood and pine that was just so Lexa. "I'm almost done. Can you please set the table and I'll bring out our plates." 

Lexa ignored her and further buried her nose in Clarke's neck softly sucking on the sweet delectable skin of Clarke's neck. Clarke suppressed her smile and turned around in her girlfriends arms. "Hi" she said smiling giving the brunette an Eskimo kiss. "Hey" Lexa said grinning at the blond's adorable action.

Clarke pecked Lexa's lips and was about to tell her again to set the table when the brunette quickly deepened the kiss. They kissed until air became an issue Clarke pulled back leaning her forehead against Lexa's. Their chest heaved up and down as they both gulped in air. 

"God you smell so good but can you please set the table" Clarke asked again cupping her girlfriends cheek stroking the pronounced cheek bone with her thumb. Lexa nodded silently her eyes still closed deeply breathing Clarke scent of lavender and bergamot that never failed to relax her. She swore Clarke purposefully choose this combination to calm down the panicked and hysterical children she had to deal with every day at the hospital. As Clarke’s scent never failed to relax her after a particularly taxing day.

Pecking Clarke's lips she went to set up the table. There was a vase full of red roses in the middle of the table emanating an amazing aroma. Lexa had a huge grin on her face at Clarke's sweet gesture. No one had ever gotten her flowers before and she was secretly a flower nerd. God this girl was amazing. Lexa didn't know what she had done to deserve Clarke in her life. Clarke walked in carrying two plates of her favourite dish. She took a deep whiff of the aroma emanating from the pasta. “God this smells so good. Thank you babe, I really needed it”

“And you deserve it baby you work so hard. You deserve to relax and be pampered.” Clarke smiled at the beautiful brunette sitting across from her. “You are amazing” Lexa looked at her girlfriend with heart eyes causing Clarke to chuckle at the other girls adorableness. After finishing their delicious meal and cleaning up Clarke and Lexa were cuddled up on the couch watching Netflix.

Lexa was sitting with her back to the couch with Clarke in her lap and her arms wrapped around the blonde. She started kissing up the delectable creamy white neck in front of her. She laved and sucked on Clarke’s erogenous zones that she has discovered from their extensive make out sessions. “Mmmmmhh baby that feels so good.” Clarke moaned tilting her neck to give Lexa more space.

“You wanna take this to the bedroom?” Clarke husked out. “God yes. Thought you’d never ask.”

~~~~~>>~~~~~

Clake fell against Lexas soft bed naked while the beautiful brunette hovered over her. Lexa was looking at her with green eyes full of lust and dare she say love. 

“God you’re so beautiful Clarke.” Lexa leaned down kissing Clarke’s neck and moving south to her chest. She spent a good amount of time worshiping Clarke’s breasts. She was a bob girl after all. “Lexaaa.” Clarke moaned. Letting her know that she needs more. 

Lexa continued her journey south. Kissing down a smooth flat stomach dipping her tongue briefly in Clarke’s navel. She sucked and nibbled on the pronounced hipbones. She then shifted her attention to the blondes thick thighs moving slowly upward to where she knew Clarke needed her the most. Lexa wanted to take her time worshiping this goddess spread out beneath her.

“Lexaaaa” Clarke whined again. Lexa chuckled lightly against the juncture of her girlfriends thighs knowing that Clarke was getting impatient. She could felt the heat emanating from the blondes core and could smell her arousal making her mouth water at the sweet musky smell. She put Clarke’s thighs over her shoulders and dove down taking a long swipe from Clarke’s opening up to her clit with the flat of her tongue. 

She wasn’t sure who moaned first but she was already hooked on the taste of her beautiful girlfriend. “God you taste so good Clarke.” Lexa pushes her tongue into the blondes entrance wanting more of that amazing taste.

Lexa ate her out with gusto. Swirling her tongue around her entrance and stroking places with her tongue that her previous partners had been unable to reach. She felt two fingers rubbing her clit. Clarke let out a loud moan coming in Lexas mouth. Lexa just moaned swallowing Clarke’s cum and bringing her down with soft licks.

Clarke pulled her up into a searing kiss moaning as she tasted herself on lexas sweet lips. She could feel lexas huge bulge against thigh still confined in her boxers. She reached down tugging at the elastic waistband “Take these off. I wanna see you.”

Lexa pulled back to look at her. Green eyes almost black with lust. “Are you sure?” Clarke nodded. She had never been so sure of anything before “Yes I’m sure. I want to feel you inside me Lex.” Lexa groaned at hearing the want and hunger in her girlfriends tone.

Clarke watched as lexa got up and stepped out of her boxers. Her thick straining erection slapping against her abs. She was so hard, the flared head of her Cock glistening with pre cum. Clarke reaches out fisting her girlfriends erection. Her hand barely closing around the thick girth. “Wow you’re so big. I don’t think I’ve ever taken anything this big before.” Lexa moaned at Clarke’s words feeling her chest inflate with pride Clarke’s words stroking her ego.  
~~~<<<~~~~

Lexas pink cockhead was just inches from her soft lips, and she could see the tiniest pearl of precum beading at the top. Without thinking, Clarke leaned forward and loudly kissed the tip of her cock, her plush lips enveloping it, and pulled back with a pop, letting a strand of precum drape from her lips to her cock. 

She stopped teasing and took hold of lexas large shaft with her delicate hands, getting a good grip. She leaned in and planted another wet kiss on her cock head. One final wet kiss, and then Clarke took Lexa's cock into her mouth, pushing it past her full lips, sliding across her soft tongue. She stroked at the base of the shaft with her hands, in rhythm with her mouth sucking on the fat head.

Lexa gasped loudly, Clarke pulled back giving her a teasing grin “You’re so big. I don’t know if you’ll fit in my small hole. Gotta get you wet.” Lexa just nodded unable to speak. Lexa wasn't about to argue as she watched Clarke swallow her cock back down. Her mouth was so soft and warm, and so wet as she drooled on her shaft. She bobbed her head up and down, loudly gagging with each push. 

Lexa moaned, and Clarke pulled away. "You like me sucking your cock?" She asked. “God yes.You're so good at it. I love it." lexa whimpered back to her as she took it back into her mouth, all the way down, pressing her nose to lexas lap, feeling her balls brush against her chin.

“Clarkeee.” Lexa screamed tangling her hands in blond tresses. Clarke pulled back and fisted lexas thick shaft covered in her saliva. “You’re sufficiently wet. Wanna see how it fits?”

Lexa laid Clarke on her back. Lining the bulbous head of the Cock with her girlfriends tiny pink hole. She pushed in slowly. They both gasped as the thick mushroom head finally popped in. Lexa slowly pushed in a couple more inches before pulling back so only the head remained in the pushing back in again. She kept it up until she had bottomed out. Her pelvis flush with Clarke’s. “Oh God Clarke you’re so tight.”

Clarke was a painting moaning mess as lexa allowed her inner walls to adjust to her girthy length. When Clarke gave her the go ahead to start moving she set a slow steady pace with long deep strokes. Lexa lifted Clarke left leg over her shoulder and felt Clarke’s walls relax allowing her to go deeper. She picked up her pace and felt Clarke’s walls flutter around her length signalling that she was close. After a few more strokes she felt Clarke’s walls squeeze around her shaft drenching her with a gush of fluid. 

Lexa was close so made to pull out not sure if Clarke was on the pill or not. “Clarke I’m gonna cum.” She moaned out. “Don’t pull out Lex. I’m on the pill. I want to feel you come in me.”

 

Lexa groaned at Clarke’s words pushing back in and releasing her seed inside the warm depths of her girlfriend with a grunt. She collapsed on top of Clarke both of them trying to catch their breath. “That was amazing.” Lexa mumbled nuzzling into Clarke’s chest. Clarke ran her hand through Lexa’s long brunette locks lighting scratching her scalp. She felt more than heard Lexa purr against her chest. “It really was. Why didn’t we do this sooner.”

“Mhhmmm you tell me.” Lexa mumbled her voice thick with sleep. When lexa made ultimate get off her Clarke just held onto her tighter. Loving the sense of security and comfort that came with having Lexas weight on top of her. Clarke pressed a kiss on top of her girlfriends head “Go to sleep baby. You’ve had a tough day.”

They both drifted into a deep slumber with content smiles on their faces


End file.
